High Altitude Platforms (HAPs) operate in the stratosphere (e.g., 13 kilometers (km) to 50 km above the surface of the Earth). HAPs may be used for wireless communications. For example, a HAP may include a phased array antenna. In this example, the phased array antenna may have a maximum scan angle and may cause interference or distortion when operating at or near the maximum scan angle. A coverage area of the wireless communications supported by the HAP is related to a maximum scan angle and a distance (e.g., an altitude) of an antenna of the HAP. Conventional techniques for increasing the coverage area include mounting a phased array antenna of the HAP to a mechanical system, such as a gimbal. However, such mechanical systems are heavy and bulky.